QST Drive
QST Drives house the principal mechanisms for achieving QST physics and propulsion, allowing ships using this teechnology to travel faster than the speed of light. Engine The main component of a QST drive is the engine. On larger starships, this usually consists of a five mile wide, ten mile long, and fifteen feet deep casing, and the necessary engine fuel, machinery, and computers, the QST is the most sophistcated piece of propulsion engineering ever constructed by human kind. The engine stores and utilizes helium and anti-helium fuel, colliding the oppositely charged particles to generate large quantities of energy. This energy is produced and funneled away in a reactor, where magentized pistons and fuel injectors pump and transfer the raw fuel to be mixed and then squeezed into positron circuits that convert the raw energy into useful forms of power. QST drives are minaturized for smaller vessels like fighters, which only tune short distances to and from their base warships. Most of the power goes to the QST drive itself, as the device demands so much energy to move a ship into subspace. This is achieved by using quantum computers to carfeully calculate the relativelistic mass of a ship and generating the necessary power requirements to generate a sub space wave large enough to envelop the ship and push the ship into subspace. The ship rides this wave through the fabric of space-time, therefore becoming "invisible" to the classical laws of physics and enabling faster than light travel. The ship's engines then accelerate the craft to faster than light speeds while the Engine maintains the wave. Should the wave become unstable or collapse, the ship is violently ripped from subspace into normal space that causes damage that can cripple a ship in transit to a destination. Physics Since the dawn of modern science, it was proven achieving light speed in the classical universe was impossible. A work-around was needed to circumvent this limitation. At the end of the 22nd century, experiements conducted by human scientists concluded that while the structure three deminsional space was constant, the structure itself was supported by another construct that they deemed subspace. In subspace, the classical laws of mass and energy no longer applied, allowing, in theory, for a vessel to accelerate to the speed of light while in subspace only to emerge at the desired location in the three deminsional universe. There was a catch. In order to enter subspace, an extremely large concentration of energy was needed to open a gate way to travel between the structures. The amount of energy would be needed to open this gate way would immediately vaporize the ship attempting to utilize the high amounts of power. Instead, an alternate solution was hypothesized. Instead of concentrating the energy, the energy could be used to vibrate the ship in space. To achieve this, a powerful atomic scanner was needed to read the entangled state of two atoms in normal space. This scanner reads the frequency of the entangled state and feeds this information to the QST Drive computer> The computer in turn, tunes the engine to this frequency and the vibrates the ship to the wave. This wave then envelops the ship and the ship is pushed into subspace. Once in subspace, the traditional engines then accelerate the ship to FTL velocities toward the other atom on the end of the entangled wave. To leave subspace, the Engine is gradually tuned down, and ship reappears in classical space at the given destination sometime later. Category:Technology